


collusion

by kvrosawa



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Harm, Short, Siblings, Silent Hill - Freeform, bro moment??, prose, sibling moment, silent hill homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrosawa/pseuds/kvrosawa
Summary: The tentative puerile of a child besets the vitriolic berating that he’s being given, it’s noise in his ears, a pontificate droning that he doesn’t recognize over his own hiccuped sobs of ‘stop it, I’m f-fine, just fine!’, ‘don’t tell mom!’, and ‘you’re mad, aren’t you?’





	collusion

The tentative puerile of a child besets the vitriolic berating that he’s being given, it’s noise in his ears, a pontificate droning that he doesn’t recognize over his own hiccuped sobs of ‘stop it, I’m f-fine, just fine!’, ‘don’t tell mom!’, and ‘you’re mad, aren’t you?’ 

The lengths of his older brother’s fingers wreath around his arm too tightly, too secured underneath such an insistent grip—he doubts that Alex knows his own strength— and with a pained flinch, a distraction from his injury, he decides not to remind him - wet lashes and trembling shoulders make him smaller than he actually is. 

Josh had reached out for an araneus marmoreus, a marbled orb weaving spider. The arachnid had been perched ‘pon a bushel of budding roses, retreating away from prying eyes and into the profligate thorny chasm; to which he had mindlessly plunged his arm into. 

Alex’s hands were sticking tacky with dried blood, the cuffs of his sleeves a crusted carmine. “What do you mean ‘don’t tell her’?” He grunts in indignation, pressing the bandage to the laceration until he was confident that it wasn’t just going to peel back. “She’s going to notice a huge gash on your wrist, moron.”


End file.
